


Medicine

by lovelyairi



Series: Small and Silver [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Incest, M/M, Paraphilias, Rape/Non-con Elements, as messed up as the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: The sequel to Small and SilverAfter discovering too many dark secrets for him to handle, Zelo has managed to escapeBut Yongguk has no intention of letting him go





	1. Trust Me [Prologue]

_The room was dark. He couldn't see his own hands and he'd been in here for far too long, heavy thoughts of whether he was still there crept into his mind and he held himself protectively._

_He'd been shoved into the closet long ago, sweet whispers that patience was key and he'd see something interesting plagued his mind. Why was he always so naive?_

_The sound of breathy voices caused him to jump and he could see a small light within the darkness. He crawled towards it and he closed his left eye, letting his right look through the hole._

_His eyes widened and he covered his mouth in shock, he could see himself gripping the hair of a maid, her outfit ripped and ruffled as he thrusted into her at a harsh pace._

_High pitched moans erupting from her lips as her blindfolded eyes shed tears of pleasure. Despite this disgraceful act between an adult woman and a 12 year old boy, he couldn't tear his eyes away._

_Did lack of sight stimulate the pleasure? How could she shamelessly let out her voice in a house full of people? Was there no fear of being heard? Or was that part of the pleasure?_

_So many questions swam in and out of his head, and his attention was brought back to the pair on the bed when sounds of ripping fabric were heard, her nails digging into the duvet desperately as she reached her peak._

_"Young master Yongg-!" a harsh slap landed on her thigh and she cut herself off with a moan of ecstasy. He fell back into the darkness and he backed into the corner covering his mouth as quivering breaths escaped his lips._

_He stared at his hands in the inky black, even though he couldn't see them he could tell that he was shaking. He could feel his crotch throbbing and he let his hands travel-_

 

The sound of a monotone tune jolted him awake and he breathed heavily. Sweat dripping from his hair as he wiped his face in exhaustion, dreary eyes looked at the digital clock seeing as how it was 4:44AM. He picked up his phone and sighed,

"Tell me you've found something Daehyun."

 

Trust Me - KARD

 


	2. Home

"You think it'll be okay?" Youngjae asked his hyung worriedly, Himchan's eyes remained hard as he looked at the buttons of the elevator. He sighed and shrugged, glancing at the watch on his wrist,

"It's been 3 weeks since he suddenly texted us that he was home. And he haven't heard from him since, isn't that strange?" Himchan said and Youngjae bit his lip, nodding to himself.

"We should have gone to visit him the moment he went back." he sighed in regret and Himchan nodded in agreement. The empty sound of the elevator caught their attention and they took deep breaths as they entered the hallway.

They hadn't seen their friend for too long now and they were starting to get worried. It wasn't unusual for Zelo to venture off on his own then return not too long after, but this time something wasn't right.

Himchan arrived at Zelo's door first and he wasted no time in knocking on it, scuffling could be heard behind the worn wood and the door was quickly opened. Before they could even greet him they were being ushered into the room.

"Himchan hyung, Youngjae hyung what brings you here?" Zelo asked in a hushed manner, Youngjae blinked in surprise looking over the younger. He looked exactly the same thankfully, just a little pale skinned and the hollows under his eyes seemed darker.

"We're worried about you Jun. Where have you been?" Himchan spoke quietly, since it seemed as though speaking any louder would cause the younger to rupture a vein. Zelo laughed aloud,

"I've been in my room hyung. I needed to catch up on the work that I missed." Zelo explained, but for some reason his smile made Youngjae uncomfortable, as if he was screaming beneath the tightly pulled lips.

"Have you been eating properly?" Himchan began his motherly interrogation while Youngjae walked further into the room. There seemed to be stacks of newspapers all over the place, as well as scattered printed papers.

The curtain was firmly tied shut and the living room light was on, it was only 2 in the afternoon and it wasn't like anyone to not use the sun as natural lighting. Youngjae couldn't help it and he let his hands run along the knotted rope holding the curtains together.

"No!" Zelo shrieked from across the room and Youngjae dropped his hand with wide eyes. The room grew eerily quiet as the two looked at their friend in confusion and worry.

"I-I, there's a weird person in the hotel across my room. So I've been keeping it shut." Zelo laughed again and Youngjae frowned. He stepped away from the window and dodged the papers as he returned to where Himchan and Zelo were.

"Junhong, where did you go before you came home?" Youngjae asked firmly, and he didn't fail to notice how quickly Zelo avoided his gaze. The younger shifted awkwardly on his feet and he glanced at his hyungs.

"I'm sorry hyungs, could you leave? I really need to sort out my work." Zelo said in a polite tone, Himchan opened his mouth to protest but Youngjae stopped him, holding Himchan's wrist.

"We understand. Take care Junhong, we'll come again soon." he said quickly before he pulled Himchan out of the apartment. Zelo let out the breath he was holding and the tears in his eyes began to fall.

He shakily held his body as he returned to where he was seated before, reaching for his laptop which he had thrown involuntarily when he heard knocking at his door. He sat down between the newspapers and printer and sighed.

Zelo gently opened the laptop and his eyes scanned over the multiple tabs he had there before.  _Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, Necrophilia..._ he slammed the device shut and tossed it onto the couch.

He glanced over the worn newspapers that he had managed to find upon numerous visits to the local library but he hadn't had the heart to actually read them yet. Same with the research he'd been doing, he was too afraid to read about what he'd committed.

Zelo thought back to the man whom sparked all this mystery and his body grew hot when he remembered those dark eyes gazing at him, those soft fingertips that ran across his skin... he slowly reached into his shorts and he palmed his growing member.

Zelo bit his lip and he began crying as he pulled his hand out of his pants, he missed him so much. Why couldn't he forget him like everyone else? He reached for his phone and looked at the picture that he had taken secretly.

_Who are you Bang Yongguk?_

 

Home - Tablo Ft. Lee Sora

 


	3. Anobrain

Daehyun stretched as he exited his car, it was always a long drive towards the mansion. It's been a few months since he actually had a reason to go there though, that was until a panicked phonecall from Yongguk.

The doors already seemed to be open, which was odd behaviour for the elder since he practically isolated himself. Daehyun felt a buzz in his pocket and he smiled at the text message, hurriedly typing a reply before he walked towards the doors.

"Yongguk hyung?" Daehyun said as he entered, mainly to let his presence be known. He looked around for a moment, nothing had changed from what he could remember. 

He headed upstairs towards the left wing. Daehyun could feel a few more vibrations in his pocket but he ignored them for now, he knocked on the door near the end of the hall and entered.

"Daehyun-ah," Yongguk greeted with a tired voice, he smiled at the elder and closed the door behind him as he walked further into the office. He gave the elder a quick hug and he sat down on the chair opposite the elder's.

"How are you holding up hyung?" Daehyun asked as he leaned back into the cool leather seat, Yongguk rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses and he sighed, leaning back into his chair as well.

"It's no use, he disappeared. And the fact that I have to deal with everything that he did is well..." Yongguk said no more, with Daehyun he didn't need to explain himself too much.

"It's been a year since the incident hyung, why do you keep looking back at it? It was a mistake, you couldn't have prevented it." Daehyun reasoned, he'd grown up with this man and he didn't like to see him so helpless.

"I could have prevented it Dae, I could have saved a life." he snapped and Daehyun's lips pressed into a thin line. There was no arguing with him when he was like this,

"We need Jongup don't we?" Daehyun said quietly, Yongguk nodded and he sat up again. His hands working to type into his laptop furiously, Daehyun could see various words reflected in the lens of his glasses.

"He's the only one who knows where he is. If anyone knows how to make someone disappear, it's Jongup." Yongguk stated as he glanced at Daehyun, who was giving him the same look from years ago.

"Can you get in contact with him?" Yongguk asked, Daehyun stood up and he shoved his hands into his pocket, sighing ever so slightly. He tilted his head and smirked at the elder,

"I have my ways. I didn't think we'd get involved with them again so soon." he said honestly, Yongguk nodded in understanding, to be honest he hadn't either. He stood up as well, 

"Hyung, what will you do about the kid?" at the mention of Zelo Yongguk's heart ached, he walked past the younger towards the office door. Daehyun looked at him longingly,

"I have things I need to solve first. I'm sure he's doing his own research right now." Yongguk answered, Daehyun bit his bottom lip and he nodded. His footsteps were heavy as he crossed the carpeted floor.

"I'll call you soon hyung, take care of yourself please." Yongguk nodded as he pulled the younger into a reassuring hug, he had promised Daehyun long ago that he would no longer be reckless.

"You too Daehyun, take care of yourself." he repeated to the younger and Daehyun nodded, smiling as he patted the elder's shoulder. Yongguk watched him as he exited the mansion.

As Daehyun stepped outside his phone began ringing and he grinned at the familiar ringtone, he took the device out of his pocket and he placed it at his ear, his heart warming at the lovely voice on the other line.

"Hey Jae baby, I'm good, things went well... Mmm so about that friend of yours..."

 

Anobrain - The 1975

 


	4. The Only Boy Awake

Daehyun arrived home late that night. He'd spent majority of his day at Yongguk's and he didn't mind, after all his friend needed some assisstance with what was going on anyways.

It was a quarter to 10 and he smiled upon entering the house, seeing the kitchen light on. A meal was set out for him and his lover was asleep, his head resting on his arms as he leaned on the dining table.

Daehyun gently removed his jacket and hung it up before he removed his shoes. He slowly made his way over to the sleeping beauty and he nudged him ever so slightly, just enough to wake him but not enough to startle him.

"Hey baby, why aren't you sleeping bed?" Daehyun asked as he leaned down, pressing a kiss against the fluffy hair. Youngjae blinked cutely and he rubbed his eyes, groaning as he stretched.

"Your text said you were on your way home, so I wanted to wait for you." Youngjae said sleepily before he reached upward, Daehyun took the hint and leaned down letting those soft hands cup his cheeks before kissing his lips deeply.

"Thank you, you're pretty tired lately. Is everything okay?" Daehyun asked, placing a hand on Youngjae's soft cheek. The younger of the two smiled sweetly, so thankful that he had someone like Daehyun who loved him so much.

"I'm just worried about Junhong." he admitted and Daehyun hummed in response. Removing the plastic covers to the food that Youngjae laid out for him, he hungrily took a spoonful of rice and popped it into his mouth.

"Is he better? Or still the same." Youngjae watched Daehyun devour the food and he sighed, knowing that the other wasn't eating properly. He never did when he had work.

"He's actually communicating with us at least. But he seems to be afraid of something." Daehyun was well aware of what occured between Zelo and Yongguk, so he could understand his behaviour. He'd wanted to run away from the elder at times as well.

"Daehyun-ah," the seriousness in the other's tone caused Daehyun to place his spoon down. And he looked into Youngjae's eyes, waiting for him to speak. Youngjae's heart pounded and he swallowed hard.

"What is your relationship with the CEO of the Bang Company?" the mention of Yongguk from Youngjae's lips made Daehyun cautious, he knew how particular his lover could be. And Youngjae was no amateur with computers.

"When I went to visit Junhong with Himchan hyung. I saw articles about the Bang Company, and things like sex crimes and necrophilia. Who did Junhong get involved with?" Youngjae wasn't the type to hide anything, Daehyun had learned that amongst many occasions.

"It's not my place to tell you these things. I know you're worried about Junhong. But his relationship with Yongguk hyung is between them two. Don't worry your pretty head." Daehyun reassured and Youngjae pouted at him.

"What is it?" he grinned and Youngjae rolled his eyes. He hated how Daehyun's words could comfort him in moments, it was like the other had some kind of force over him. But then again, he just loved him.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Jae. It's just... Yongguk hyung wants Junhong to find out things for himself."

 

Zelo sat in the living room with his knees up to his chest, the faint light of his laptop in his eyes. He wasn't sure when it had gotten so late but he barely even noticed the passing time nowadays.

In the corner of his eye he could still see the piles of unread newspapers. He'd have to return those sooner than later, and he wasn't sure how many renewals he could do on such important documents.

He took a deep breath and he lifted his laptop, the device was heavy and slightly heated as he placed it on his lap. Zelo stretched his fingers and typed into google, kinks.

He laughed to himself when the search engine provided him with an old rock band called The Kinks and he knew he had to be more specific. He then searched for a kink list and clicked on the first link.

It asked him for an agreement before he could continue on, and it lead him to a very long list. With his jaw dropped he scrolled all the way down then back up, he saw things like nipple torture and orgasm denial.

But these weren't anything like what he experienced with Yongguk. The elder hadn't indulged with every day kinks or fetishes with him, there was something else. Something wrong.

Zelo returned to the main search page and he noticed a word he hadn't seen before. _List of Paraphilias...?_ He clicked on it almost immediately and squinted his eyes as the bright Wikipedia screen shot up.

Upon looking at the first sentence, _paraphilias are sexual interests in objects, situations or individuals that are atypical_ he knew he was looking at the right list.

His breath hitched as he read the different titles and their descriptions.

_Biastophilia... raping a person._

_Exhibitionism... exposing one's genitals to unsuspecting and nonconsenting others._

_Forniphilia... turning a human being into a piece of furniture._

He was feeling more and more afraid but then the next titles he had seen made his blood run cold.

"Transvestic Fetishism... wearing clothes associated with the opposite sex." that was what Yongguk had made him do. That day they went to the music festival, the day he had sex in the middle of a crowd.

"Voyeurism, watching others while naked or having sex, generally without their knowlegde." flashes of the bathtub and the hotel room came to Zelo's mind and he shut his laptop almost violently. 

Zelo held his body closely and he breathed heavily, tears running down his cheeks.

 

Jongup walked through the large house with his phone on hand, constant vibrations reminding him of what he needed to think about. He sighed and opened the door to his office.

Somewhat surprised he saw someone sitting in his seat. Just the person he wanted to speak to, Jongup pocketed his phone and he looked at the person with serious eyes.

"Yongguk and Daehyun have been trying to get in touch with us." he said quietly. And the person smirked, turning to look at younger with a mischevious look on his face,

"Are they now?"

 

The Only Boy Awake - Meadows


	5. Lostmyhead

_When Yongguk opened his eyes it was dark. There was a deep haze over his vision and he wondered how long he had been asleep for. However when he saw Zelo stood at the door of his bedroom he knew he was still dreaming._

_"What do you want Junhong?" in his dream his voice seemed to be different. It seemed higher. Zelo stepped closer and Yongguk's throat ran dry when he noticed the younger was naked._

_Hair messy and lips parted as he breathed heavily. His hands were shyly covering his privates like he always did when he spoke with Yongguk in his naked state, he knew it was a dream but it felt so real._

_"I want to teach you something." Zelo's voice was heavy as he crawled onto the bed. Yongguk sat up and backed away on instinct, something felt very wrong. All he could feel was fear._

_"I-I" Zelo reached him in a heartbeat and Yongguk froze as the younger's finger pressed against his lips, a crooked smile on his lips as he made a listening motion._

_"Shh, if you're not quiet then I'll have to gag you Yongguk. And we both don't want that, I want to hear your voice moaning my name." Zelo clasped the frightened man's cheek with his other hand and he leaned downward._

_"Just close your eyes, and learn." he whispered before pressing their lips together. Yongguk gasped at the feeling and he wanted the lips off of him, he tried to push the younger off of him but Zelo was strong. He grabbed the elder's wrists and held them above his head in a heartbeat._

_"Don't misbehave Yongguk. The lesson has just begun." Zelo's eyes were angry and threatening, Yongguk bit his lip not failing to notice how the younger's eyes lidded upon the action._

_Once again their lips touched and Yongguk didn't kiss back, he simply let Zelo have his way with him. His tongue unnaturally soft against his own, it felt so wrong. He didn't like it._

_"I'll make this quick and easy, I'm already prepped and I want to feel you inside of me." Zelo smirked at the fear in Yongguk's eyes and he pulled the reluctant flesh from it's confinements._

_"You're already hard and ready, you want this as much as I do, don't you." he stated and Yongguk opened his mouth to speak but no words formed. He could feel a clump lodged in his throat and he choked._

_Zelo said no more and he lowered himself onto Yongguk's cock, eyes rolling back as he grinned, the burn in his lower body exciting him. Yongguk watched the scene in horror, his limbs completely frozen._

_Zelo leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto Yongguk's forehead before he lifted himself and slammed back down. Yongguk whined at the forbidden pleasure coursing through his system and he clenched his eyes shut._

_"Open your eyes Gukkie." Zelo's voice was like poison, he didn't want to obey but he felt like he had no choice. The pain in his throat was only growing as he kept his eyes closed._

_"Open your eyes and look at me." the demand came once again and Yongguk's breath hitched as he slowly opened his lids. Yongguk was met with none other than his own face and he screamed._

 

Yongguk's eyes flew open and he sat up frantically, he looked to the doorway and sighed in relief when he saw nothing. He looked down at his hands and breathed out when they blurred.

He took in deep breaths slowly. _Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale..._

He was okay. He was safe.

 

Zelo sat on his couch was determination this time. He couldn't stand moping around over his own misfortune any longer, what if Yongguk wasn't anyone to be suspicious of?

He needed to do his research if he wanted to do something about this ache in his chest. Zelo took a sip of his tea on the side table and he cracked his knuckles, cringing at the pain running through his joints.

Zelo picked up one of the articles off of the floor and he braced himself before he began reading. The article seemed to mirror the one he had seen in Yongguk's mansion and he paid close attention.

_"CEO of Bang Company, arrested for accusations of Necrophilia. It seems as though the scandal-less CEO has been caught in the biggest scandal yet._

_There are numerous accounts on sexual crimes however this accusation of Necrophilia is the most severe that the police cannot ignore for any longer._

_CEO Bang has been seen luring his girlfriend home on a summer's eve. According to her close friend the CEO had quite particular tastes when it came to sexual activity."_

Zelo stopped reading for a moment to breathe. So far the article stated nothing about necrophilia, simply his sexual tastes which Zelo was very familiar with himself. He picked up another article with a similar title,

_"CEO Bang rumours. Confirmed. According to an anonymous tip the police were forced to infiltrate Bang's mansion. There, they saw the act being done and he was quickly reprimanded._

_"He had a smirk on his lips, as though he was expecting us to arrive. He did not resist and let himself be taken." Kim Yongsun, 26, female officer stated. The trial dates will be provided later on."_

Zelo bit his lip as he thought about this one, from what he remembered Yongguk did not have a single soul in his mansion. Could that be why? Because of this anonymous tip, he could no longer trust anyone? Zelo picked up the last article and he frowned,

_"Bang Company lives on? Somehow, the Bang Company has avoided going bankrupt. Inside sources have provided that the Company paid a large sum of money to keep the CEO from serving time in prison. So he has been forced under house arrest._

_The case is still ongoing, however, the CEO is nowhere to be found."_

Zelo leaned back into his couch in disbelief, Yongguk murdered someone but with money he was able to avoid prison? How fair was that? It wasn't as though Yongguk's mansion was hidden though.

He found it from a number of sources of people who've visited him before. Zelo shook his head, something wasn't adding up properly, he grabbed his coat and rushed out of his apartment.

Zelo arrived at the front of the Bang Company quite easily. It was a large building in the heart of Seoul, he wondered why he hadn't passed by it before. It was grand and it made him feel small.

Without hesitating Zelo stepped into the building, automatic doors opening to welcome him. His eyes were met with very clean floors and the sound of murmurs and footsteps. 

He approached the front desk since he didn't want to gawk and he went to the only man available. The other 4 seemed to occupied with different customers. Zelo stepped forward and the man smiled at him.

"Hello, welcome to the Bang Company. How may I help you?" his lines were rehearsed, and behind his smile Zelo could see his dread. He probably faked a smile all day, he could relate.

"Hi, umm, I wanted to speak with the CEO?" at the mention of the CEO the worker tensed, and he looked over Zelo as through he was appraising him. Zelo felt even smaller in his rich gaze.

"You must be a new client, I'm sorry but CEO Bang Yongnam has not been available for months." 

... Bang Yongnam?

 

Lostmyhead - The 1975


	6. Don't Hate Me

At the familiar but unfamiliar name Zelo froze. The man behind the counter raised an eyebrow at him and Zelo coughed slightly clearing his throat, he smiled and bowed.

"I see, thank you." he said before turning away. The new name surfaced so many questions in Zelo's mind, he wasn't sure if he was walking straight. As soon as he exited the building he rushed towards his home.

He stumbled into a number of people whom glared at him or glanced at him in concern but with the haze in his mind he wasn't paying attention to them. Zelo took deep breaths to keep the nausea from spreading.

Had everything been a lie?

Why was he so confused? Who was Bang Yongnam? Who was Bang Yongguk? Why was it when he managed to find more answers he only found himself swamped with questions he couldn't answer?

Zelo shook his head and broke into a run, dashing towards his apartment in desperation. He didn't even bother waiting for the elevator and instead rushed up the stairs, by the time he reached his floor his thighs and calves were on fire.

He took a moment to catch his breath before he sat down on his couch and placed his laptop on his lap. Zelo waited for the machinery to turn on before he went onto the internet, returning to his trusted friend Google.

Without hesitation Zelo inputed the new name into the search engine and was immediately flooded with hundreds of millions of results. Putting aside the titles of Bang Company CEO and all of the things he thought he knew he froze at the images.

 _Bang Yongnam_. 

He looked exactly like Yongguk did. There were a number of differences but Zelo couldn't tell if it was the cameras considering he had only ever seen the male in person.

Zelo bit his lip and searched Bang Yongguk, resulting in nothing. Not a single site popped up and Zelo leaned back onto the couch in a helpless manner. He clutched his head with his hands feeling so utterly confused.

He returned to the search engine with Yongnam's name and maneuvered his way onto the Bang Company's official website. It was plain to see that the CEO was not reachable and Zelo sighed, he should've checked the website first.

Upon the CEO's page he found a number. A phone number that belonged to his personal assistant and secretary Moon Jongup. Zelo reached into his pocket and dialed in the number.

He placed the phone against his face and bit his index nail and he waited for someone to pick up the phone. Not long after the call was picked up and Zelo didn't wait for the secretary to greet him,

"Please tell me that Bang Yongguk exists." he cried into the phone. Silence rewarded him on the other end and Zelo's eyes were widened, his heart pounding as he waited.

" _... How do you know about Yongguk hyung?_ " 

 

Don't Hate Me - Akdong Musician (AKMU)


	7. Plans

Daehyun had been sitting on Yongguk's couch in his study when he suddenly heard his ringtone blaring. Yongguk looked up from his laptop to give him a glare since the device was on his desk and Daehyun sheepishly smiled before grabbing it.

"Hello?" he chimed into the phone. He hadn't even bothered looking at the contact information, the only people who ever took the time to call him were none other than Youngjae or Yongguk after all.

" _Daehyun hyung? Does Yongguk hyung know a Choi Junhong?_ " Jongup's voice asked from the other line. Daehyun hadn't heard the voice in months but he'd never forget the tone, and judging by how Yongguk's eyes widened he had heard the question.

"How do you know that name Jongup." Yongguk growled as soon as he snatched the phone away from Daehyun. He side glanced the younger when he tried to continue listening to the conversation and now he was pouting as he leaned on the chair, rejected.

" _Earlier today I got a call. Only a selective number of people actually call me you know, and when I answered all I heard was a desperate voice telling me to reassure him that Bang Yongguk exists._ " Jongup began,

" _Obviously, the number of people who actually know your name is limited. So I asked who he was. When I said the name aloud Yongnam hyung heard me. And before I could say anything he took the phone and requested to meet with him._ " Yongguk's eyes widened dangerously,

" _He said that if Junhong-sshi came, he'd tell him everything he wanted to know._ " Yongguk silently cursed at the younger for being so curious, but then again it was his fault from hiding so much.

"Jongup you have to give me a location. I can't trust Yongnam and Junhong in the same place." he said desperately and Daehyun's eyes widened in alarm. Jongup seemed to hesitate before he whispered a location.

" _They're meeting before 7pm, hurry hyung._ " and with that the line was cut. Yongguk didn't need to hear anything else because he was already grabbing his phone and his car keys.

"Yongguk hyung! Where are you going?" Daehyun yelled as Yongguk ran past him, he got up in a hurry and chased after the elder. Considering he'd never seen Yongguk do anything athletic it shocked him how fast he was.

"Fuck hyung can you tell me what's going on?!" Daehyun practically screamed and Yongguk tossed him the spare house keys, he was slipping his shoes on in a frenzy.

"Daehyun just go home to Youngjae okay? I'll call you as soon as I can." Yongguk said in a hurried tone before he got into his car and sped off leaving Daehyun speechless.

 

The way to the top of the hill was long and cold, the forest felt like it was sucking his energy and he felt so drained when he reached the iron gates. He had left the taxi back at the road since it refused to drive any closer to his destination.

Zelo's hands shook as he stood in front of the large doors, this time he knew he was in a horror movie. Gargoyle knockers that he'd seen before and odd statues on either side of the door.

He held his breath and knocked on the door, the sound echoing through what seemed to be many hollow rooms. He stood there helpless as the door began to move.

It creaked and cringed as it was pushed open as though the door was too heavy to actually be moved. Zelo blinked as he was met with an all too familiar face, he had no glasses and his dimple was evident in his cheek.

His eyes dark as though they were expecting him.

"I've been waiting for you." the deep voice asked, the sound immediately creeped under Zelo's skin and he swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. The man opened the door wider revealing the foyer,

"Come beautiful, let me show you a new side to life."

 

Plans - Oh Wonder


	8. Medicine

_13 Years Earlier_

 

Yongguk stretched as he woke up at the odd hour of 4 am. It was something he was cursed with he thought, no matter how sleep he had or was lacking he'd always wake up at this hour. And it made him exhausted.

It wasn't like he actually had anything to do however. Unlike his elder twin whom always had a whole day of things ahead for him. Yongguk usually just went to his home schooling lessons then he'd converse with the servants of the household.

He had no friends. But that was okay. 

He got out of his bed and shivered when the cold floor met his toes, he put on his slippers and held his sleeve against his mouth as he waddled out of his room. At this time no one would be awake but again... that was okay.

Yongguk liked the solitude of the early morning sometimes. When the world was silent and no one expected anything of him, everything was calm and everything was tranquil, just how he liked it.

He padded down the large stairwell and sneezed as he held himself, he walked towards the kitchen in hopes of making himself a warm glass of milk but he froze when he saw Yongnam sitting on the couch.

"Oh my god, Nam what're you doing here?!" Yongguk whispered as he held his hands over his pounding heart. Yongnam blinked slowly and looked over at his twin with empty eyes.

Yongguk had messy hair and warm cheeks, his clothing large and baggy on his skinny body, he looked cute. Yongnam on the other hand was prim and proper even at 4am, his hair was done to perfection and his dress shirt and pants constricted his body.

"I could ask you the same little brother, it's an early hour is it not?" Yongnam asked with a tilted head, Yongguk blinked in response. His twin had always had this habit of speaking in poetic manner, he didn't like it.

"Umm Nam, I always wake up at this time. Shouldn't you be sleeping? You have a whole day at the office ahead of you." Yongguk was starting to feel uncomfortable in his brother's presence.

"Don't worry about me little brother, now you should go and make that hot milk you were craving." Yongnam said nonchalantly as he stood up, fixing his dress shirt with swift movements.

"... how'd you know I wanted warm milk?" he asked and Yongnam smirked at him, the crooked look on his face made Yongguk afraid. Being twins any foreign expression on Yongnam's face scared him.

"There isn't a single thing I don't know about you little brother." Yongnam stated before he left the room. Yongguk took a few minutes to recover from his confusion and he made his way into the kitchen.

His eyes widened when he saw a glass of warm milk waiting for him on the counter.

 

Being the only two sons of the Bang family many problems arose. It became a question of who would inherit the company and who would become the heir, even though it was usually the eldest son what happened if the youngest was more capable?

To avoid such problems that would no doubt occur in the future they decided it would be best to make the youngest son clueless. They decided that his existence would be kept private.

Which was why Bang Yongnam became the heir whilst Bang Yongguk was a myth. 

Yongnam had been an intelligent child from the beginning, he was stern in his beliefs and he was an awfully quick learner, learning how to get under people's skin in a matter of years.

He was only 12 yet he was already taking the world by storm. 

Yongguk on the other hand was smart but in a different sense. He was an artist. He wrote stories and music, he painted and sketched, he was a photographer and an exquisite cook.

They were all skills he had gained from his years of isolation, the years he had learned under the hardworking servants whom were all talented in their own way. While Yongnam was being raised as the heir of the Bangs, Yongguk was raised as the son of the butlers and maids.

 

"Y-yongnam?" Yongguk stuttered upon seeing his twin home at 2pm. His brother always returned with his parents at 6pm or 8pm, never before or after.

"Little brother, do you wish to see something interesting?" Yongnam smiled and for a moment Yongguk had forgotten what it was like to get a genuine smile from his elder twin. He hadn't actually spent time with Yongnam in awhile, so he nodded.

It couldn't hurt.

"Great, come with me." Yongnam said as he grabbed Yongguk's wrist, pulling him down the long hallways till they reached the east wing. Yongnam's room was in this wing and Yongguk never ventured here, so he felt like he was trespassing.

"W-wait Yongnam." Yongguk gasped as he was dragged into Yongnam's room. He was then lightly shoved towards the walk in closet and Yongguk gasped as he lost his footing and fell onto his bottom. 

"Wait here little brother. Keep your eyes and ears open for something interesting." and the door was closed shut. Yongguk's eyes widened and he stood up wriggling the door knob only to see that it was locked. Since when did Yongnam have a lock on his closet door? 

 

The room was dark. He couldn't see his own hands and he'd in there for far too long, heavy thoughts of whether he was still in existence crept into his mind and he held himself protectively.

The sound of breathy voices caused him to jump and found courage to crawl towards the small light he had noticed a while ago. He peeked through the hole and coveredhis mouth in shock.

He could see Yongnam gripping the hair of one of the maids, her outfit ruffled as he rutted into her at a harsh pace. High pitched moans erupted from her lips as her blindfolded eyes shed tears of pleasure.

Yongguk wasn't an idiot and he was more than sure that this was indeed sexual intercourse, but why was Yongnam engaging in it?

Was he in love with the maid? He had learned that sex was only something you did with whom you loved, and wasn't it a private act? Why was Yongnam letting him watch?

"Young master Yonggu-!" a harsh slap landed on her thigh and she cut herself off with a moan of ecstasy. He fell back into the darkness and he backed into the corner, whimpering when he felt hanging clothing brush his shoulders.

Silence filled the room and the door was opened and closed. The door ripped open and Yongguk almost screamed at the sight of Yongnam in front of him. A dirty smirk on his face. His hair was a mess and his jeans were undone, his dress shirt opened.

"You'd be surprised how many of the maids have a thing for us little brother. Don't be afraid, you're aroused aren't you?" Yongnam asked as he stepped closer, seeing the tent in Yongguk's pants. The younger was crying helplessly.

"Why would you show me that? I didn't want to see it!" Yongguk cried, he didn't want to see Yongnam like that, himself like that. It scared him. Sex was for adults, he and Yongnam were most definitely not adults.

"Oh little brother, I'm simply showing you a new side to life." Yongnam sighed as if he was tired of listening to Yongguk's childish banter. The younger twin stood up on his shaking knees and ran out of the closet, shoving his brother aside.

His privates were throbbing and his boxers felt wet when he arrived at his room.

 

The next few days were nice and silent. That was until Yongnam visited him during the night. He had been sleeping soundly until an uncomfortable feeling arose in his stomach.

When Yongguk opened his eyes it was dark. There was a deep haze over his vision and he knew he hadn't been asleep for long. However, when he saw Yongnam stood at the foot of his bed his blood ran cold.

"What do you want Yongnam?" Yongguk frowned, he was trying to sound as assertive as he possibly could. He didn't have to be fully awake to know that his limbs were tied to the bed posts. 

Yongnam stepped forward and Yongguk's heart jumped when he noticed his twin was naked. His hair was messy for once and his lips were parted, his breath heavy. 

"I want to teach you something little brother." Yongguk shook his head slowly, his fear growing more evident on his face when Yongnam crawled onto the bed. 

"No!" he cried but he froze when Yongnam pressed a finger against his lips, a crooked smile forming as he made a listening motion.

"Shh, if you're not quiet then I'll have to gag you Yongguk. And we both don't want that, I want to hear our voice moaning my name." Yongnam clasped his younger twins cheek and leaned downward.

"Just close your eyes and learn. Enjoy it." he whispered before pressing their lips together. Yongguk's eyes widened at the unfamiliar feeling and he wanted his twin off of him. But his tied limbs proved to be useless.

"Don't misbehave Yongguk. This is simply lesson one." Yongnam's voice angry and threatening, Yongguk bit his lip unconsciously not failing to notice how his twin's eyes lidded upon the action.

Once again their lips touched and Yongguk didn't kiss back, he simply let Yongnam have his way with him. His tongue unnaturally soft against his own, it felt so wrong. He didn't like it.

"I'll make this sweet and easy, I'm already prepped and I want to feel you inside of me." Yongnam smirked at the fear in his twin's eyes and he pulled Yongguk's reluctant flesh from it's confinements.

"You're already hard and ready, you want this as much as I do, don't you." he laughed ad Yongguk shook his head, tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't control it, he didn't even know what was happening to his body.

Yongnam said no more and he lowered himself onto Yongguk's cock, eyes rolling back as he grinned, the burn in his lower body exciting him. Yongguk watched the scene in horror, his blood completely frozen.

"Mmm yes, you're so big." Yongnam moaned as he lifted himself up and slammed himself back down. Pleasure shooting up his spine. Yongguk whined at the feeling and he clenched his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes Gukkie." the nostalgic nickname worked it's way into his heart and he didn't want to obey, but he felt like he had no choice. 

"Open your eyes and look at me." the demand came once again and Yongguk's breath hitched as he slowly opened his lids. Yongguk was met with none other than his own face and he screamed as he reached his climax.

 

_11 Years Later_

 

Yongguk watched with empty eyes as his twin was cuffed and dragged towards the entrance of the mansion, his body shivering as he saw no look of remorse on Yongnam's face.

"Bang Yongguk-sshi, we'll have to bring you down to the station for questioning." a police officer stated and Yongguk didn't reply. His eyes were trained on the dead body being brought outside by the paramedics.

"Bang Yongguk-sshi?" the police officer repeated his name and Yongguk's body shook. He hugged himself in a protective stance, he was finally free from his brother. 

"I-I understand. I'll go with you." Yongguk said quietly, he saw Yongnam looking at him through the tinted glass of the car and he shuddered, unconsciously grasping the police officer's wrist.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but, please don't let me travel with my brother."

 

Medicine - The 1975


	9. Always Ends

It didn't take long for Yongguk to storm his way towards the iron doors. He had some difficulty navigating to the hidden manor but he managed to find it, and it made him uneasy.

He knocked at the door impatiently with the urge to bite his nails. He couldn't possibly imagine what was happening in there, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to look at the face that had haunted him his whole life.

"Yongguk hyung, he arrived not too long ago." Jongup said as he opened the door and Yongguk sighed in relief upon seeing the younger. He unconsciously pulled him into a hug and Jongup smiled.

"I missed you too hyung. Now go, up the stairs to the east wing." Jongup said quickly and Yongguk nodded, heading upstairs with Jongup trailing close behind him. Yongguk noted the place looked like his own mansion and he wondered if it was a secret home of their parents.

He arrives at the door in question almost immediately and without hesitating he pushed the doors open. Yongguk stepped into the room and he froze upon seeing two people within it.

Zelo's eyes widened at the appearance of Yongguk and his breath stopped. He hadn't expected to see him again, and with all that had occured he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react.

Yongguk glanced over towards Zelo and he relaxed. The younger was completely unharmed. But the look of fear and confusion in his eyes made Yongguk's heart ache. He looked towards his twin and he tried to keep his breath steady.

"Little brother, what a pleasant surprise." Yongnam said with an unreadable expression and Zelo looked at the two of them in awe. All of his suspicions had been cleared but now he felt more than trapped.

"Yongnam I don't know what you're trying to do, but Junhong has nothing to do with this." it wasn't as though the twins actually had some kind of dispute between them, but from their childhood Yongguk had always felt that Yongnam was trying to toy with him.

"Junhong, would you like to hear a story?" Yongnam ignored him and turned to the younger instead. Zelo opened his mouth but he didn't answer, afraid of how Yongguk would react to the curiosity they all know he owned. 

"Y-yongnam don-"

"There once was a very powerful family. And they had twin sons." Yongnam began, an amused smirk on his face as he watched the way Yongguk took in his words.

"However, the family thought as though the youngest son should be hidden to avoid issues surrounding the inheritance of the family company. And so he was isolated." Zelo turned to Yongguk and he could see the way the elder was breaking.

"The elder twin was taught the ways of the family and was given the highest education. He became a challenge to other companies at 13 years old. However, he began to realize something." Yongguk's breath started wavering and he panted.

"The family didn't want him to become the heir. They wanted the younger brother. The one who such a big heart, and smiled at everyone regardless of status. He was pure and the elder brother wanted to defile him." Yongnam's smirk grew crooked and Zelo's heart dropped.

"So he slowly began showing his brother a new side to life. The forbidden pleasures of pain. The undenying pleasure that surfaced no matter how much it was unwanted." the elder twin smiled at the way Yongguk crumbled at his words.

"The little brother who was perfect. The little brother who this house I live in now was built for. The little brother who was deflowered by his twin at the age of 13." Yongguk fell to the ground and held his head, a nauseous feeling building up in his stomach.

Zelo flinched at the sound of Yongnam laughing and he couldn't bring himself to look at any of them. So many things were going through his mind, sweat ran down his neck and he blinked.

"... you're the one who did this to him." he said helplessly and Yongguk gritted his teeth before he grabbed Zelo's wrist, dragging him up from the seat. He then lead the younger outside and they were met with Jongup.

"Yongnam hyung needs help. House arrest isn't curing him in any way, his obsession with you grows more every day." Jongup said upon seeing the two, Yongguk wiped his teary eyes and he nodded.

"I understand. We'll have him placed in the hands of the authorities." Yongguk said as he patted Jongup on the shoulder, regrettfully leaving the younger behind. 

Zelo didn't say a word as they exited the mansion and headed down the hill towards Yongguk's car. He also wasn't sure when the hand around his wrist had intertwined with his fingers.

 

Always Ends - Adib Sin, Auratrncz

 


	10. Bite

Yongguk's hand never left Zelo's throughout the whole car ride, and he didn't mind one bit. Zelo couldn't help but stare at the elder the whole way to the mansion. It had been so long since they last saw each other.

But this time he was informed.

He knew exactly who Bang Yongguk was, and he somewhat regretted doubting him in the first place. But that was human nature, it was only natural that he fled to protect himself and he hoped Yongguk didn't hold it against him.

It took quite some time to reach the mansion and Zelo looked over the large exterior with a weary heart. Yongguk lead him inside and up the stairs, towards the bedroom that he hadn't been in since the first time they fucked.

Yongguk gently closed the door behind them and he turned to Zelo, walking the younger towards the bed. His shaking hands held onto Zelo's face and he let out a sigh before pressing their foreheads together.

"Can we talk about this in the morning? I really need to feel your skin right now." Yongguk sounded like he was pleading and the sound went straight through Zelo's spine.

"Please touch me."

 

Zelo lay on the bed with a fluttering heart and blank mind. He couldn't even fathom how much he actually missed this man. Their time apart was painful and filled with confusion.

"Yongguk, can I ask you something?" Zelo whispered, and Yongguk froze before sitting back on his knees, glancing down at the younger with interest. Zelo carefully sat up and they locked eyes.

"Would you have told me everything if I asked? Or-" _would you continue to hide it from me?_ He bit his lips and waited for an answer, if he hadn't run away that day, would things have turned out differently?

"No, I probably wouldn't have. It's not something I like to talk about." Yongguk answered honestly and Zelo nodded, fiddling with his hands in a nervous manner. Yongguk leaned forward and pecked the younger's lips quickly, catching him off guard.

"Y-yongguk?" Zelo's voice was uncertain and Yongguk wasn't sure how to make him secure once again. He closed his eyes and leaned in once more, pressing his lips against the younger's harder this time.

Zelo sighed into the kiss and he tilted his head to feel more of Yongguk's plump lips, his hands wrapped around Yongguk's neck pulling him down onto him. The elder curled his body into Zelo's and licked around his mouth.

"Mmm." Zelo hummed into the kiss, his body already reacting to Yongguk even though they weren't really doing much. His hands wandered under Yongguk's loose shirt, fingers dancing on heated skin.

"Can I look?" Zelo asked as he pulled away, teary eyes looking into Yongguk's dark orbs. Yongguk seemed to contemplate this for a moment, as if he was trying to figure out what exactly Zelo was asking to look at.

But he nodded.

Zelo sat up and kissed Yongguk's forehead before pulling off his shirt. He unconsciously glanced up at the mirror and he could see how Yongguk was avoiding his gaze.

To make things more comfortable for him Zelo moved so that he was behind Yongguk, the man sitting comfortably whilst Zelo kneeled behind him, hands trailing along scarred skin.

Zelo noticed a particularly large patch of discoloured skin near Yongguk's left shoulder and he touched the tender skin carefully, Yongguk flinched and Zelo kissed his neck tentatively.

"C-candle wax, he wasn't holding it securely enough and it poured onto my skin." Yongguk explained in a shaky breath and Zelo nodded even though he knew the elder couldn't see him. 

"The others are all from piercing and knives. H-he told me he liked seeing me... himself, messed up." Zelo shushed him and he gently kissed the scars, the thought of a young and helpless Yongguk made his heart ache.

"Junhong, I don't want you looking at them anymore. Not when you're making that kind of expression." Yongguk said and Zelo hadn't even noticed the tears in his eyes, he sighed and Yongguk smiled at him.

He gently pushed the younger back onto the bed and Zelo closed his eyes as Yongguk began undressing him. It reminded him of that time on the cliff, when it had been just the two of them.

Yongguk's lips pressed on every inch of skin they could find and Zelo loved the feeling, he opened his eyes and saw Yongguk admiring his skin like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Your skin is so white and milky, but it's all covered in moles." Yongguk chuckled and Zelo blushed. He had quite a few all over his body, mainly on his upper torso, he hadn't paid much attention to them before. 

"It makes you more human." Yongguk's breath was hot on his ear and Zelo shuddered, letting those plush lips map out each of what he felt were imperfections on his skin. But then he remembered the scars on Yongguk's body.

"Yongguk please, I don't want to wait any longer." Zelo pleaded, his body was itching to touch the elder, feel him inside once again. It had been months and he couldn't hold his patience.

"Okay baby." the endearing nickname made Zelo's eyes widen and Yongguk laughed at his expression, that beautiful gummy smile sinking right into Zelo's heart. He then pressed a chaste kiss to Zelo's lips before pulling away.

Yongguk leaned over to his nightside table and pulled open the drawer, revealing a familiar bottle of scented oil. He couldn't remember where he had seen it before but it felt familiar.

The elder generously oiled his fingers and Zelo spread his legs invitingly, his breath heavy as he watched the elder with lidded eyes. Yongguk gently gripped Zelo's thigh before prying his legs further apart, and he nudged his finger at the entrance.

Without warning he pushed his finger into Zelo's body and the younger immediately tensed at the intruder. His breath seemed to waver for a moment before he steadied it.

"Tell me what to do Junhong." Yongguk said in a deeper tone than usual and Zelo flushed at his words. He coughed awkwardly and his attention was brought to his leaking member.

"K-keep stretching me, mmm just like that. And please... suc-suck me." Zelo's voice was so needy Yongguk absolutely loved it. He didn't respond and simply complied, rubbing his finger along sensitive walls as he sucked on Zelo's tip, tasting a burst of precum on his tongue.

"Ahh Yongguk! Unn take me down." he panted and Yongguk did just that, slipping in another finger that went unnoticed by Zelo. He ran his tongue along the prominent vein loving the way Zelo shuddered.

"Just take me." Zelo's voice was frustrated Yongguk could tell but he had only stretched him with two fingers, it would hurt. Yongguk's girth was nothing to overlook either.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Zelo's cockhead. The younger's cock twitched at the sight and he pulled Yongguk towards him.

"God yes, just fuck me." Zelo begged and Yongguk raised an eyebrow in amusement. But he didn't say nothing else and he removed his pants, retrieving the scented oil in order to lubricate himself.

"It'll hurt." Yongguk said as he kissed Zelo's cheek, he aligned his cock to Zelo's twitching entrance and the younger shook his head with a full blown smile on his face.

"I know. I want to feel you." he said in a sultry tone and Yongguk bit onto his bottom lip as he pushed in slowly. Zelo groaned and threw his head back, Yongguk began nibbling on his neck and he moaned loudly.

"I missed you so much." despite the lust in the air when Yongguk heard those words and when he looked at Zelo's face he saw nothing more than utmost admiration. Sadness and relief.

"I missed you too, Junhong." Yongguk replied, connecting their lips in another passionate kiss. They couldn't be more obsessed with each other's mouths, and when Zelo was pushing himself further onto Yongguk's member he knew he could start moving.

Without another word spoken he began thrusting, harshly. Zelo body rocked under his ministrations and moans erupted from the younger, the music making Yongguk's skin crawl.

He'd missed him so much.

The veins on his arms were pulsing as he lifted Zelo's leg onto his shoulder, making the younger lie on his side as he was fucked into oblivion. Yongguk never stopped his movement and Zelo was seeing stars.

It all happened in a flash and soon enough Yongguk was on his ass with Zelo on his lap, holding his shoulders, pushing himself up and down. He stopped moving for a moment and simply let the elder's cock melt in his heat.

He began grinding his hips, bending the member inside of him side to side as he fondled Yongguk's balls. The elder moaned in shock and Zelo smirked, pressing his lips to Yongguk's neck.

"Come for me baby." he said as he licked a stripe up the elder's tanned skin. Yongguk's hands gripped his hips and he rammed up into the younger's body roughly, causing Zelo to scream.

"I'm coming Junhong!" Yongguk moaned as he released into the younger's channel. Zelo hummed at the warmth spreading in his stomach and he smiled when Yongguk wrapped his hands around his cock, pumping him to completion.

They stayed like that for a few seconds that felt like hours. Soaking in their afterglow that had come with their reunion. Zelo was more than sure that he didn't want to be apart from him anymore.

Yongguk gently pulled out, face pink as he watched his essence oozing from Zelo's red hole. He cleaned them up in no time, bringing Zelo close to his side under the large duvet.

"When we actually get to know each other, I'll say it again. But as of now, I love you." Yongguk murmured into Zelo's hair and the younger smiled with his eyes closed. Yongguk wasn't sure if Zelo had heard him before he drifted off, but that was okay.

Because he'd be saying it again soon.

 

Bite - Troye Sivan


	11. Shelter

Daehyun arrived at Yongguk's mansion the next day with worried eyes. He ran inside after unlocking the door for himself and he looked around for the elder, any glimpse of him.

He would've stayed till Yongguk returned but the elder had told him to leave, however, the promised phone call hadn't arrived. And Daehyun was starting to think of all worst case scenarios.

He jogged upstairs since he didn't want to be too breathless at the top, then turned left towards Yongguk's bedroom since his office was usually empty at this time in the morning.

Daehyun opened the door and was hit with a heavy scent that he wasn't stupid enough to not recognize. He wasn't disgusted though. He simply ventured into the room and saw Yongguk cuddled up with a beautiful blonde.

"Yongguk hyung, as much as I'd like to let you sleep. You better get the fuck up and explain what happened yesterday!" Daehyun yelled and the two jolted awake, Zelo accidentally head butting Yongguk in the chin in the process.

"Daehyun-ah." Yongguk mumbled, sitting up to reveal his naked chest. Daehyun smiled at him and glanced down at Zelo who was blushing as he awkwardly looked at anything but Daehyun.

"Junhong-sshi, would you like to go wash up in the mean time? I'd like to talk to Yongguk hyung for a moment." he asked politely and he went to Yongguk's closet, picking out a fluffy robe before handing it to the younger.

Zelo thanked him and covered himself before he walked out of the room. Daehyun immediately walked over to Yongguk and he pulled the elder into a hug. Yongguk eased into the touch and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, you were worried weren't you." he stated and Daehyun nodded. He pulled away and stroked Yongguk's hair softly, even though he was well younger he knew Yongguk didn't mind being pampered once in awhile.

"You didn't tell me anything and then you never called. Of course I was worried. I'm guessing everything's okay though? Since he's here with you." Daehyun grinned as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, Jongup told me that Junhong was going to meet Yongnam so I had to go stop him. When I got there Yongnam shared my past and I'm not sure how Junhong is taking it but he seems okay for now." Yongguk said quietly, his mind thinking back to Zelo's pained expression whilst looking at his scars.

Zelo returned from the washroom and he looked somewhat flustered to see Daehyun still in there, he waddled around and wondered whether he should stay or leave. Yongguk laughed and waved him over,

"Come here, Daehyun won't bite." Yongguk said and Daehyun hadn't seen a doting smile like that in a long time, it made him feel happy. Zelo obeyed instantly and Daehyun chuckled at the younger's cute behaviour.

"Hello Junhong-sshi, I'm Yongguk hyung's childhood friend and... Yoo Youngjae's boyfriend." he introduced himself and Zelo's jaw dropped. Youngjae hadn't told him anything about his lover, and meeting him like this truly was a coincidence.

"Junhong, I need to go to the company. It's time to make things right, and hiding won't fix anything. Daehyun will answer any questions you have, since it's a little hard for me to. I'll be back soon." Yongguk's voice was gentle as he pressed a kiss onto Zelo's forehead, the younger simply nodded.

"If anything doesn't go well just call me hyung. I'll come and explain as well." Daehyun said and Yongguk smiled at him before he walked off towards the washroom, not even caring that he was naked.

"So Junhong-sshi, what would you like to know?" Zelo opened his mouth like he was going to speak then he instantly shut it. Daehyun understood that it was hard to ask, especially since he probably knew bits and pieces of it.

"Do you just want me to tell you about his childhood and how he got to this point?" Daehyun offered and Zelo nodded since he was really at a loss for words. Daehyun cleared his throat and leaned back onto the bed.

"So it all started when the Bang twins were born. Technically, they are both considered heirs to the Bang Company but in order to avoid scandals and paparazzi turning the twins against each other their parents decided to keep one of them hidden. That one being Yongguk, simply because he was the younger twin.

Yongnam hyung was brought up as the heir, with all the fancy lessons and dinner parties. Whilst Yongguk hyung was kept at home, where he learned domestic things although he was an extremely quick learner. One day when my father was visiting to make a business deal, I was wandering around trying to find the washroom and I found Yongguk hyung.

He asked me if I could keep meeting him a secret and I told him I would, only if he'd let me be his friend." Daehyun paused for a moment as he smiled at the memory, then his expression went serious.

"I'd met Yongnam hyung on a number of occasions, and he was... cold. He looked at everyone like a business deal, even though he was so young he was already feared in the business world. CEO Bang noticed this and he began to wonder whether Yongguk hyung would've been the better choice.

That was when Yongnam began hating his brother. I think he was sick from the beginning but he began indulging in it at that time. I hadn't actually known anything at the time, whenever I visited Yongguk hyung he looked so... on guard. He flinched easily and he always bundled up." Daehyun's guilt was evident in his voice.

"Years passed and Yongnam became the company CEO. I didn't actually learn anything until after Yongnam hyung was arrested. I went to visit Yongguk hyung after the news had died down slightly and he broke down in front of me.

Tears streaming down his face as he began telling me about the years of torture he had endured. He asked me whether he was safe now and I didn't know how to answer. He's gotten better since then but he's fragile." Daehyun finished off his story with a sigh.

"Junhong-sshi, I want you to take care of him. It may be a little hard, but he's worth it." Zelo looked into Daehyun's eyes and he nodded slowly, he was willing to take care of Yongguk.

"He's my most precious friend, he's complicated but he deserves you. Please stay with him."

 

Shelter - Porter Robinson & Madeon

 


	12. The Feeling

Zelo was currently in his apartment. Yongguk had called Daehyun saying that he was a little caught up with the company and that Zelo should go home for the day, Daehyun offered to drive him home since he was heading home to Youngjae anyway.

He glanced at his closed curtains and tilted his head with pursed lips. He was still slightly afraid to look outside his window but he wasn't thinking about that too much. 

The sound of his doorbell made him jump and Zelo staggered over to the door, glancing through the peephole before he smiled and pulled the door open. Yongguk stood on the other side with a handsome smile on his face.

"Hey, how did it go?" Zelo asked as he let the elder inside, he was aware that the Bang Company wasn't too far from his home so he wasn't surprised to see Yongguk here clad in a suit.

"Fine, there were some suspicions but with Daehyun's help I managed to clear them. I'll be taking my brother's place as the CEO." Yongguk replied as he entered the apartment.

"So what were you working on at home?" Zelo sat down on the couch and Yongguk sat beside him, looking into his eyes deeply as he slowly reached out to hold the younger's hand.

"I was doing the CEO's work. Since my brother wasn't well enough. But I had to hide my face, otherwise during the time it'd be too strange. Yongnam had just gone under house arrest and suddenly he has a twin? It was too messy." Yongguk explained.

Zelo hummed in response, not feeling like dwelling on the matter any longer. He leaned against Yongguk, curling up next to him as he played with his fingers. Yongguk pressed a kiss against his forehead and he sighed,

"Yongguk, can I ask you something?" Zelo seemed hesistant, it was obvious from his tone. Yongguk glanced down at him but Zelo's head remained downcast, as though he didn't want to look into the elder's eyes.

"As long as I can answer, you can ask." Zelo smiled and rolled his eyes at the elder's poetic response. He sighed again and bit his lip, clenching his eyes tight as he ran the question through his head.

"Did you have any clients before me?" Yongguk seemed to tense under the question. Zelo opened his eyes and slowly pulled back to look into the elder's eyes. He could feel Yongguk's breath on his lips.

"The clients weren't mine. They were my brother's." Yongguk replied and Zelo's shoulder's visibly slumped before a frown appeared on his face, he leaned in closer and Yongguk unconsciously moved back.

"So then why did you fuck me that day? And those days after? What was that all about?" Zelo asked bluntly and Yongguk couldn't help the smile curling onto his lips.

"After my brother was arrested, his clients still came to the door. I refused them all saying that I no longer provided service. But when I saw you... I understood him for once. I understood wanting to wreck someone beautiful." Yongguk said as he pressed a soft kiss onto Zelo's lips.

"You played me then?" Zelo pouted and Yongguk grinned, a lovely gummy grin that he could never stay mad at. Zelo tried to pull away but Yongguk grasped the back of his neck, connecting their lips once more.

"Well what about you? What brought you to my doorstep that day? And what made you stay?" Yongguk mocked Zelo's three questions the younger blushed at the tingle on his lips.

"I was bored of life. I wanted to get some new perspective, I didn't think it'd be a sexual one though. But fuck, the moment I saw you I wanted you." Zelo admitted with airy breaths. His attraction to the man was as strong as when they first met.

"Do you still want me?" Zelo blinked at the question and he leaned back, looking at Yongguk with a confused expression. The elder seemed to be searching for something,

"Of course I do." he whispered and Yongguk pulled him into a strong hug. Zelo hugged him back and he wasn't fully understanding the situation, Yongguk sighed and he felt his heart jump.

"I want to live with you... here in the city." the confession made Zelo's blood run and he thought about it for a moment. Perhaps they were moving too fast, but he was aware that Yongguk couldn't be left alone.

"Junhong?" Yongguk called out to him, the silence had been too overbearing. Zelo looked back at him and smiled, Yongguk's eyes widened and he almost hated how that single smile made all of his insecurities fade away.

"We can live together. But we're moving, the neighbours have all seen me doing... you know what." Zelo blushed as he spoke and Yongguk could remember watching the younger touch himself across the street.

"Deal."

 

The Feeling - Justin Bieber Ft. Halsey

 


	13. Perfect 10 [Epilogue]

Yongguk sat in his office chair with a slump as he slid down unattractively, creasing his suit ever so slightly. He'd endured a number of meetings and phone calls today and even though the work day had 5 more hours to go, he was exhausted.

But he liked it.

He liked being with people. He liked being around people, and he liked not being isolated because of his face. It took some time to show everyone that was partnered with the company that he wasn't his brother but they had listened.

A knock on the door caught his attention and he looked up seeing Daehyun enter. He smiled at his friend and the younger returned the expression mirroring it in his own unique way.

"Yongguk hyung, I got some news from Jongup." he said with an oddly cheerful tone and Yongguk tilted his head, wanting to hear the news already. Daehyun grinned and he scrolled down his phone,

"He texted me earlier saying that a friend of Junhong's, someone named Himchan hyung has hired him at the nursing home down town. It seems his history with caring for Yongnam hyung helped." Daehyun stated and Yongguk nodded.

Yongnam had been handed over to the authorities and he was placed in a mental institution, there was no guarantee he'd ever get out but Yongguk was advised not to visit since he triggered too many things for his twin.

"I see, that's good to hear. Daehyunnie, can you tell Youngjae that I need his report by 4:30? There's a brief meeting about it at 5." Yongguk asked and Daehyun thought about it for a moment before he nodded.

"I'll get back to work then. It's nice to see you here hyung." Daehyun said with a cheeky grin as he left and Yongguk rolled his eyes with a laugh. He hadn't even known that Youngjae was working there too, no wonder Daehyun was so passionate about work.

A ringing from the phone on his desk made him jump and he placed a hand over his heart, laughing at himself for being so jumpy. With a smirk he picked up the phone and greeted his secretary,

"Hey baby, what's up?" 

 

Perfect 10 - Red Velvet


End file.
